


Long Day

by JustChuggingAlong (orphan_account)



Series: The Ego Realm [9]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again wilford, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, Google is v awkward but that's okay, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stabbing, if you compare this and Feast it really shows the duality of man, just a mention because Wilford exists, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: After a long and exhausting day of having to deal with Wilford, Bim just wants to see his boyfriend.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blue with all my heart and soul but writing him is So Hard.  
> Also ignore the mild Wilford slander I adore him but I think I can imagine that working with him would be one major nightmare.
> 
> It's Bimgle Time

Bim was… exhausted, to say the least. The day has been very, very, long. Not only did he have to do the filming for his own show, which he loved but could get tiring, but Wilford had had him running around genuinely all day doing different tasks and a lot of manual labor that he wasn't getting paid for. All because Wilford had stabbed many of the people who usually did these jobs.

Currently, however, he was helping Wilford write questions for his interviewee tomorrow. Typically that would be a fairly simple and quick task, but with Wilford in the room with him, it was a lot harder and took a lot longer than usual, because Wilford was quite good at being a distraction. Bim wished Wilford could bother someone else, like Dark, because Dark was always plenty happy to get bothered by Wilford.

Now Bim was, without a doubt, an extrovert. He loves people and he is invigorated by being around others. However, after such a long day of dealing with Wilford, he would rather be far away from him and talking to someone else. Preferably someone like Yan or Randall, who were always fun without being annoying, or Host, who was always a calming presence. Most of all he wanted to see Blue, who he had been missing desperately all day.

He could already feel himself dozing off, barely listening to whatever it was that Wilford was talking about. And the worst part was, he knew Wilford would likely have more work for him once they were done with this.

Now, Wilford was one of his best friends, but right now he was really considering taking that knife of his and stabbing him.

Bim luckily managed to just barely stay awake enough to finish writing the questions and reply to Wilford semi-coherently. Once they had finished, Wilford was on his feet. "Alright Bimmy boy," he said. "Now I need you to-"

Wilford was interrupted when Bim slammed his hands on the table. "No! I'm tired of being your goddamn lackey! Get someone else to do it! I'm going back home!"

He got up to leave, not even looking at Wilford on the way out. Tomorrow all would be fine and they'd go about their day normally, but today Bim just wanted to get back to the compound. He heard a gunshot behind him but Wilford must have decided to let him go, because if it was directed at him, it would have hit.

When he returned to the compound, he headed straight to the Googles' workshop, knowing that Blue would definitely be in there. He knocked on the door and when it slid open he was greeted by Green. Green gave him a smile before calling over his shoulder for Blue. "It's for you, Blue!"

Green disappeared from the doorway and was replaced by Blue. There was a pause as the android scanned Bim, likely noting his unusually slumped posture and the tired look in his eyes. He sighed. "That is not normal," he muttered, and pulled Bim into a hug. It was a bit stiff, but he was learning. He pulled back, keeping his hands on Bim's shoulders. "What would you like me to do?"

"Just lay with me?"

He heard a wolf whistle from inside the workshop from one of the others, possibly Green. Blue shot a glare inside before turning back to Bim. "That is doable."

Bim grabbed his hand and led him to the common room and all but collapsed (a bit dramatically) onto the couch. Google stood back, a tad unsure of what to do, before Bim reached up and pulled him onto the couch beside him and pushed him so he was lying on his back. He then clambered on top of the robot so that they were lying chest to chest, and tucked his head into the crook of Blue's neck. Blue carefully wrapped his arms around Bim's shoulders.

"Is this ideal?" He asked.

"More than ideal," Bim muttered. He could finally feel himself relaxing. Now that he wasn't on his feet running all over the place, his exhaustion was finally catching up to him. And laying here against Blue's warm chest, he could feel himself drifting off.

"Why are you so tired, Bim?" Blue asked him.

"Wilford's had me working a lot," Bim answered. "I just need rest. And maybe a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Blue questioned. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm sad and I need it."

Blue nodded in response and pushed Bim back slightly so that they were eye to eye.

"Okay, then." He lifted one hand to the back of Bim's head. He hesitated a bit before pulling him into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Bim smiled down at him.

"This is alright, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Blue replied, smiling in a way he hoped was comforting. It was alright, he was just finding himself way too awkward for the situation. 

"Good." Bim laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to sleep, now, Blue," he said, nestling closer. Blue nodded and tightened his hold on Bim, who was asleep in moments. 

Google sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Bim's head. "I love you," he said quietly, before laying his head back down and eventually drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember that story Kate was writing? I think it was called Stirring or something? They said they'd update it soon but it's been quite a while!  
> I'm working on it.


End file.
